Harley and Ivy: Roses for My Valentine
by Syxxxy
Summary: After Harley is kicked out by the Joker the day before Valentine's Day, she reunites with her other on-again, off-again lover, Poison Ivy.  But how long will it last this time?    This story is femslash also known as yuri, shoujo-ai, and girlxgirl.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Batman or any related characters or settings. I did not profit from this writing in any way.

Author's Notes: This is a chapter I started writing a long time ago but only got around to finishing recently. I just want to give readers a warning. It may be a number of months before the next update, because I also have three other fanfiction projects that need to be finished.

This story takes place in no specific continuity. However, it is heavily influenced by continuity from both Batman the Animated Series as well as different DC comic books.

Harley and Ivy: Roses for My Valentine

Chapter 1

It was an uncharacteristically bright and sunny February the 13th in the usually dark and gloomy Gotham City. Unlike in years past, it had been a relatively mild winter. In fact, most of the snow had already thawed.

Due to a warm front that was passing through town, many of the local residents were taking advantage of the pleasant weather to complete some last minute Valentine's Day shopping for spouses, significant others, and secret lovers. The feeling on the usually dark and cold crime infested streets was a remarkably pleasant one.

However, that pleasantness was not shared by one famous Gotham couple. A rather gaudy purple and green van suddenly hit on its brakes at the corner of Third and Main Street, producing a very loud screech. The sliding door of the van was slammed open. One of its inhabitants, Harleen Quinzel, currently in street clothes as opposed to her Harley Quinn costume, was tossed out of the van. When she hit the concrete, her petite body made a big splash in the slushy and dirty melting snow near the curb.

"And don't you dare try to come crawling back! You screwed up for the last time!" the pale faced Joker screamed at her from inside the van, pointing his gloved finger at her threateningly.

"_But Puddin'!_ Give me another chance! I'll make it right! I'll go steal some more dough right now!"

The Joker turned away from her. "Bruno, let's get away from this trash," he told the beefy driver of the van.

"Sure thing, boss!" the Joker's part time driver, part time enforcer answered him. He pressed down on the gas, and the van's spinning rear wheel splashed more slush into the pathetic blonde's face before it sped off. Seeing this, the Joker let out a long cackle before he slammed the door shut as the van barreled down Third Street.

"I can't believe I screwed up again!" Harley cried as she splashed the slush again with her fist. "And why did it have to be today? _Why?_"

Finally, the very attractive but currently very wet and dirty woman got up and wiped the slush off of her face and her clothes. She then got on the sidewalk and started walking very slowly down Main Street.

She got a few odd looks from other Gothamites as she continued her solemn death march. She would have looked very cute to them in her blonde pig-tails and puffy pink sweater if it had not been for her now very dirty clothes and utterly miserable look of despair on her face.

Finally, she stopped walking when she heard the familiar voice of Summer Gleason, the lead anchor of Gotham Live News. Slowly, Harley turned her head and looked through the store window at the black and white television set that was playing the broadcast.

"A flower based crime wave has swept over Gotham. In less than forty eight hours, eight of Gotham's eleven florists have been ransacked," Summer reported from behind her desk. Harley watched in interest as the images of several flower shops with broken glass plate windows and torn out cash registers flashed across the screen.

The news reporter went on, "Valentine's Day is the biggest financial event of the year for florists. With thousands of orders paid upfront for flower delivery to sweet hearts on Valentine's Day, most florists' cash registers are overflowing in the days directly preceding the holiday. Obviously, the criminal perpetrating this heinous thievery is well aware of this fact. The Gotham City police have released a statement saying that they do in fact have a suspect, but they are so far staying mum on who exactly that suspect is."

The silhouette of a man's face with a question mark behind it suddenly appeared in the upper left-hand corner of the screen. "Our criminal psychologist, however, has released a criminal profile of the likely floral bandit. This person is likely to be a career criminal and a sociopath. This person is most likely a loner with an inability to form meaningful relationships with other human beings. This alienation from others was likely the result of a traumatic experience in this criminal's past. If you know anyone who fits this profile and could possibly be behind these crimes, please contact the Gotham City Police Department immediately. This has been Summer Gleeson reporting for Gotham Live News."

"_Hmmm…_ That sounds like someone I know. _Gee, I wonder,_" she said, turning away from the TV. "Wait, isn't there a florist a few blocks from here?" Harley began slowly strolling down the sidewalk in the direction of that florist.

Meanwhile, very close to that very flower shop, Gotham City Floral, sat an old, unmarked, and quite rusted Buick Special four-door sedan. It had two inhabitants. One was the pasty and bloated Detective Harvey Bullock. The second was his partner, the much fitter and darker skinned Detective Renee Montoya.

Since early in the morning, they had remained in this same spot parked next to Acme Hardware. Acme Hardware was one store down from Al's Bakery, which was directly across from Gotham City Floral on the other side of Main Street. Commissioner Gordon had good reason to believe that Gotham City Floral would be the next florist to be hit by the "Flower Bandit" and had assigned the two partners to stake it out.

Suddenly, Renee heard a disturbing drawn-out growl erupt from Detective Bullock's stomach. She shivered a bit in disgust. "I think I'm gonna go down to Al's and get some donuts," he told her.

"Harvey, we're in the middle of a stakeout!" she spat off, annoyed.

"Yeah, and we've been sittin' here almost all day and so far bupkis. Like the perp is gonna knock off this daisy store in the three and a half minutes it takes me to buy a dozen donuts."

Renee grunted.

"You like crullers and bear claws, right?" he asked her.

"I'm on a diet."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Why? You seein' someone, Montoya?"

"Just get your damn donuts, Harv!" she snapped at him.

Harvey got out of the car and slammed the door. "_Sheesh,_ what's eatin' her?" He then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk and disappear inside Al's Bakery.

A few minutes later, Renee heard the distinct piercing sound of an alarm bell. "Yeah, you really called that one,_ Harv!_ _Hijo de la gran puta!_" she swore. She quickly called for backup on the unmarked car's radio and then jumped out of the door with her pistol drawn.

Meanwhile, Harley Quinn was still continuing her leisurely stroll down Main Street. As she neared the middle of the third block, where Sue's Diner was separated from Gotham City Floral by an alley, she started to hear a distinct ringing sound. Walking closer, it was obvious it was a sound she had heard hundreds of times before, an alarm bell. "Wow, that crook must be pulling another job right now."

Walking past the diner and into the front of the alley, she suddenly met face to face with the barrel of Detective Montoya's pistol. She also saw the fat pudgy blob of a man that was Harvey Bullock dash over from the door of Al's Bakery.

Despite the lack of her costume and white face paint, they both recognized her immediately. "Harley Quinn! What is she doing here?" Renee asked, not pointing her gun away from Harley's cute blonde head.

"The Joker's main squeeze! He must be pullin' the job!" Harvey deduced, powdered sugar on his lips and a smudge of jelly on his flabby cheek, remnants of his interrupted chow-down inside Al's bakery.

"Hands up, you're under arrest!" Renee shouted,

Harley put her hands up in the air. "_Hey,_ I was just taking a walk. Honest."

"Yeah, sure thing miss psycho clown girl," Harvey snarled, taking out his handcuffs. "Tell it to someone who… _Oh shit!_" he shouted as a pink convertible came speeding down the alley directly for the three of them at an incredible speed. Harley took advantage of the distraction and darted away from them up the street.

Renee having spotted the driver shot a slug at the car, but it merely bounced off the hood of the Cadillac. Just as the car was about to hit her, she tried to move out of the way. The side mirror hit her arm and knocked her down. Harvey, on the other hand, wasn't so fast. His tubby carcass was impacted by the grill of the convertible and thrown up onto the hood where he rolled onto the windshield and remained plastered against it like a giant smashed bug.

The beautiful red-haired and green-skinned driver of the vehicle, Poison Ivy, suddenly had her vision impaired by the moaning tubby man now covering her windshield. Despite this, she still managed to complete a frantic left turn, sending smoke up into the air from the burning rubber.

As she started to barrel down the road and half of the sidewalk, she heard a familiar high pitched scream and could see the also familiar pretty blonde head of Harley from where she was able to peek over Harvey Bullock's bloated fat ass. She pulled hard right to avoid running her down, and the car smashed right through the glass plate window of Al's Bakery.

Shards of glass flew everywhere. After Ivy jammed down on the brakes, Harvey's tubby body was thrown up into the air. It then came down and landed in the same display case of donuts he had been salivating over only minutes earlier. The glass and donut covered cop lost consciousness instantly. Al, the baker, who had been behind the display case escaped through the back door.

Ivy, however, had been going too fast to brake properly, and the front of the convertible crashed into the bakery's back brick wall before it had a chance to stop completely.

Renee picked herself back up from the street and ran towards the bakery with her gun pointed ahead of her. "Pamela Isley, put your hands up or I'll shoot!" she shouted. Poison Ivy crawled out of the now thoroughly trashed pink Cadillac, unharmed due to driver's side airbag.

She raised her hands in front of her, scowling viciously, until she saw exactly which police officer was pointing her gun at her. She suddenly smirked devilishly. "_Well, well,_ isn't it Gotham PD's own little spicy Latina closet-case."

Renee was a bit taken a back. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, her tone of voice hinting at a slight lack of confidence.

"Oh, right. I forgot. It's a _secret,_" she said, forming quotation marks with her fingers above her head. "One of the worst kept secrets in all of Gotham City I might add."

Renee was now so incensed that her gun was shaking in her hands. "Just shut up and get on the floor!"

"Oh, I bet you would like that! Word on the streets is you recently had a bad break-up with your mamacita, and you've been taking it out extra hard on Gotham's criminal population. _You poor thing. _You must be feeling _soo_ lonely right now."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Ivy moved her raised hands to behind her head. She then leaned back against the side of the trashed Cadillac with her chest pointed upwards and raised her knee a bit. This sexy pose really did do a good job of showing off all of Ivy's curves that were barely hidden by her leafy skintight leotard.

Ivy then gave the most hypnotizing come-hither look she could muster directly into Renee's brown eyes. "I also heard you have a _big thing_ for redheads. Good luck we're meeting here like this, huh? You're single and lonely, and everyone knows I'm the _hottest_ redhead in all of Gotham. So tell me, Renee, do I do it for you? _Do I turn you on?_" she asked salaciously.

A couple large beads of sweat ran down Renee's forehead, and she swallowed her breath. Unbeknownst to Renee, Ivy was also consciously releasing a large volume of pheromones from her part plant, part human body. They were having a powerful effect on Renee's libido. "_I… I… I,_" she stuttered. It was hard for her to form words at this point. She felt hot all over, her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, and her knees were becoming as wobbly as Jell-O.

Ivy becoming a bit more confident lowered her hands to her sides. "Do you want me, Renee? Tell me you want me, and maybe _I'll give it to you_."

Again, Renee swallowed her breath. However, she then dug deep for some inner strength, and her training and sense of duty as a police officer came back to her. "The only thing I want is you to get on the floor, damn it! I'm not giving you another warning!" she shouted, sounding extremely frustrated. "_I mean it! You hear me?_ _God damn you!_"

"_My, my, my,_ that hot Latin temper of yours. I'll tell you what, I'll get down and dirty on the floor with you if you come and give me a little kiss first. However, I'm not quite sure _how much_ _you'll like it,_" she said, wetting her deadly poisonous lips with her tongue.

"I told you…"

"If you don't want her pie, how about mine?" Renee heard from behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, a banana cream pie was shoved into her face by Harley Quinn who had retrieved it from one of the now broken bakery display cases.

Renee fired her gun, shooting off two rounds, but it was of no use since she couldn't see her target through the pie in her face. Harley quickly thrust her leg up into the air, sending a fierce kick directly into Renee's abdomen. She dropped her gun as her cream covered mouth moaned out in pain.

Harley picked up the gun and then pistol whipped Renee hard on the forehead. She tipped over and fell to the ground unconscious. Harley licked a bit of the cream off of the butt of the pistol. "_Mmmm…_ tasty. Could use more sugar though."

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy franticly opened the back seat of her car, pulled out a heavy brown sack filled with cash she had taken from several different florists that day, and slung it over her shoulder. "Harley, police backup will be here soon! We have to get out of here!"

Both women ran back onto the sidewalk and began sprinting down Main Street. "Do you have another getaway car?" Harley asked her.

"No, and I'd still have one if you could learn how to get out of the way of oncoming traffic!"

"Hey, you almost ran me down!"

"You try driving with Harvey Bullock on your windshield!"

"Here, I'll get us another car." Harley suddenly stopped running and pulled up her top, revealing her pink and black polka dot bra and flashing her curvy round chest towards the street. Suddenly, a passing car slammed on its brakes.

The driver's side window rolled down, and the man on the other side gave her a big toothy grin. "Hey, baby, wanna take a ride?"

Harley rolled her top back down, strutted over, and gave him a sexy wink. "Yeah, I sure do, but that doesn't mean with you, chump!" she said as she threw a hard right hook right through the window, smashing the man in the jaw. Harley then extracted Renee's handgun from her pocket and aimed it at him. "Get out, or I'll give you a new hole!" He frantically crawled over the console, unlocked the passenger's side door, and fell onto the pavement. He then got up and started running down the street with a dark wet spot on his brown slacks.

Harley reached in through the window, unlocked the door, opened it, and then hopped into the driver's seat. "Red, get in!" Poison Ivy immediately ran to the other side and got into the passenger's seat with her big bag of cash.

Harley jammed her foot down on the gas, and the car began speeding down the street at an excess of ninety miles per hour. For a moment, they could hear sirens blaring from behind them. But thanks to Harley's quick maneuvering, they escaped right out of the grasp of the police backup by zigzagging through a number of intersections, cutting off traffic, and blowing several stop lights. Harley finally pulled onto a highway. After a few minutes, they were confident no one was following them, and they both relaxed a bit.

"Say, Red, I heard what you said to that cop lady, Montoya. You weren't serious were ya?" she asked, sounding slightly worried.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harl. Me and a play by the rules, goody two shoes cop? Are you serious? I just knew how to press her buttons. That's all."

"_Pheww,_" Harley let out, relieved. "So, Red, where you livin' now? I need to know where I'm drivin' to."

"I'm still at the abandoned Botanical Gardens on the edge of Gotham. Thankfully, the police and Batman haven't managed to discover my hideout there while you were gone."

"Wow, good luck I guess. It's been like seven months since I've been there, hasn't it?"

"More or less."

"You must've gotten rid of my stuff by now I'm guessing."

"Of course not. I even had some of your costumes dry-cleaned."

"Wow, thanks, Red! You're so nice!" She then removed one of her hands from the steering wheel and used it to wipe away a tear that had rolled down her soft cheek.

"Don't mention it." Ivy peered over and watched as Harley continued to wipe away more tears. Ivy reached over, placed her hand on Harley's shoulder, and gave it a tender rub. "You okay, Harley?"

"Yeah, it's nuthin'," she sniffled. "Say, Red, you don't mind if I stay at your place for a while, do ya?"

"You don't have to ask anymore, Harl. You know that, right?"

"Yeah… You're so good to me, Red," she said before sniffling a bit more. Ivy continued to soothingly rub her shoulder.

"Did he hit you this time?"

There was some silence before Harley finally answered. "Just once in the kidneys. It wasn't that bad, really."

"Harl," Ivy said somewhat sternly.

"I'm fine. Really, I've gotten much worse."

Ivy mumbled a bit. "I swear if I see that clown _he's dead!_ I don't care if I have to do it with own my bare hands!"

"Pammie, please?"

"Oh, all right! Fine," she grumbled. "We'll talk about this later. Let's just get home. Take a warm shower and try to relax, okay?" she said, taking her fingers and brushing away some more tears from Harley's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay, you're with Red now."

A short while later, they entered the abandoned Gotham Botanical Gardens through a service entrance at the back end of the abandoned park. Due to Ivy's care, the plants were all now in rather good shape in stark contrast to how Harley and Ivy had found the park a little over a year and a half ago. All of the flower beds in the park had also been meticulously covered with plastic to protect them during winter months. Harley was quite impressed with Ivy's dedication.

Finally, they made it to the place both women at one time had called home. It was a large visitors' center that was connected to a greenhouse.

Besides the modified restrooms, an office, and the conjoining greenhouse, the visitors' center was more of less just one big spacious room. It left little to privacy, but Harley and Ivy were fine with that. It had allowed the two women to bond more closely, something they had enjoyed while they were still together.

The room also certainly felt like home. After moving in, they had spent a good amount of time filling it with stolen furniture, art, and other fixtures. It now resembled a rather large and beautifully decorated studio apartment. Inside, it was just as cozy as Harley had remembered it.

It felt good to be back. But still, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by feelings of sorrow. Ivy's mood, however, was one of absolute pleasantness, a stark contrast to Harley's current gloomy demeanor.

As suggested by Ivy, Harley went and took a shower. About twelve minutes later, she returned to the room nude and went to her clothes dresser, which was to one side of the spacious room. At first, Ivy was quite excited to see Harley's curvy nude body again. However, she became concerned when she saw the miserable frown on her face.

Harley quickly changed into her Scooby Doo pajamas and then sat down on the couch in the "living room." In reality, the "living room" was merely a couch, recliner, and TV in the middle of the expansive visitors' center.

"I'm gonna make dinner soon," Ivy told her. "I'm sure you just don't want vegetables, so I'll get some meat from the freezer. I haven't touched it since you left, but it should still be good I think."

"Sounds great, Pammie," Harley droned as she stared blankly at the TV, which wasn't even switched on. Ivy glanced over at her and wasn't pleased to see she still looked very depressed. "Come on, Harley, try to cheer up a bit. You know how serious I am, and even I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's just tomorrow is V-Day, ya know?"

"So what? I don't know why you would want to spend Valentine's Day with that creep anyways with how he treats you like dirt."

"I've been planning for it for like a month, but I had to go and ruin it by mucking up the last job. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Harley. You used to be a psychiatrist, remember? I don't think you're thinking straight about this though. He did the exact same thing to you right before last year's Valentine's Day. You haven't forgotten that, right?"

"Well, I guess last year I forgot to fill up the getaway car before we stole those expensive antiques from the Circus museum. Good thing we were able to ride with the boys in the van we loaded all the loot in. He still threw me out over the car we lost though."

"I lost a car today. Do you see me throwing you out on the street over it?"

"No."

"And he did the same thing to you the year before that, didn't he?"

"Well, that year I did a crappy job counterfeiting one hundred dollar bills when we tried to rip off the mob. He said they looked like monopoly money."

"And the year before that?"

Harley was now looking down at the ground, completely dejected. "I guess I forgot to pick up his favorite purple suit from the drycleaners."

"And miraculously this always happens the day before Valentine's Day. You're not seeing a pattern here?"

"Well, I guess I just always seem to screw up at the same time."

Ivy let out a loud sigh. "Part of me thinks you deserve it since you keep going back to that misogynistic bastard."

Finally, the tiny wells that had been slowly building up in the corners of Harley's eyes overflowed, and long streams of tears began gushing down her cheeks. "Every year, I look so forward to Valentine's, and every year, I screw up and ruin it all. I had a really nice dinner planned at a really fancy joint. I bought him like ten boxes of Belgian chocolates. I even picked up this really sexy baby-doll to wear for him. But I guess it's all ruined, because I'm an idiot. You're right, Red. I probably deserve it."

Ivy went over, sat on the couch next to Harley, and tenderly wrapped her green arms around her. Harley immediately buried her face into Ivy's shoulder. Ivy held her tight and began to slowly run her fingers around her back in a circular, massaging motion.

"It'll be okay, Harley. Like I told you, you're with Red now. Everything's going to be okay. I'm sorry about what I said about you deserving it. You don't. And if anyone else doesn't deserve something, it's that clown not deserving you. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that."

Harley lifted her tear stained face up from her shoulder a bit. "Gee, thanks, Red. That almost makes me feel better."

"Here, I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone. I don't want my professional reputation being tarnished."

"Sure," Harley sniffled. "What's the secret?"

"Did you notice how my recent string of heists got a lot of media attention?"

"Sure did. I saw it on the news."

"Well, normally, I wouldn't be so sloppy. However, I thought I would play it a little loose this time and make the M.O. really obvious. I was kind of hoping you would notice, because I knew… you'd be on your own again."

"_Wooooow. _You really knocked over a bunch of florists just to get my attention?" she asked, truly sounding moved.

"_Well…_ maybe a little bit."

"That's so romantic!" Harley smiled and buried her head deep into Ivy's arms.

Ivy was very happy to see her reaction, and squeezed her tight in her arms. She then moved her hand to Harley's head and started running her fingers through her blonde strands. "Well, here's another idea to help cheer you up. How about you work with me on my next big score tomorrow?"

"Really, you would want me? I mean I screw up as much as I do working with you as I do working for Mistah J."

"Actually, I think you did pretty good today helping me escape. I guess technically you're part of the reason I crashed the car, but still… I think you definitely deserve another chance," Ivy said before smilingly warmly down at the girl in her arms.

Harley's lips quickly bent up into an even bigger smile in response. "Wow, you're the best, Red. I promise I'll try real hard not to screw up this time."

"That's my girl," Ivy said as she playfully petted the top of Harley's head.

"So what's going to be the big score?"

"Well, as you know, I've been knocking over florists all across Gotham. I've been taking all the money and depositing it in my Swiss bank account. I'm going to donate the money to the Amazon Rainforest Preservation Fund. I figure it's justice for all those poor defenseless roses sacrificed by those butchers for this ridiculously commercial excuse of a holiday."

"Save the plants. Got it. But are you going to donate all the dough?"

"Well, I am taking a hefty fee off the top of course. I have to make a living. You'll get a fair share of the next take as well."

"Kay. Hey… You didn't hit Sally's Flower Boutique up on Fifth Avenue, did you?"

"Yeah. I hit them at six A.M. this morning. Why?"

Harley laughed nervously. "Oh, no reason." She strategically decided not to tell Ivy she had ordered twelve dozen roses from that very boutique to be delivered to the Joker on Valentine's Day. Ivy gave Harley a weird look in response. "So, are we going to be holding up another flower store?"

"No. I don't want to be too repetitive. Plus, I suspect the Bat and the rest of the Gotham PD stooges will be watching over the last two remaining florists in Gotham rather closely. However, I've been doing a little research, and it seems that the largest florist in town, Romero's Flowers Inc., accepted an order for five thousand cut red roses."

"That's a lot of buds."

"Indeed. Looking into the order, I found they're going to be used as decoration for Gotham's Annual Valentine's Day Rose Crest Ball."

"Is that like a high school dance or something?"

"Not quite. Entrance is fifteen hundred dollars a head. Basically, it's a way for the richest bourgeoisiesnobs in Gotham to impress their dime store whore mistresses by taking them to a very exclusive and very expensive dinner and formal dance."

Harley sighed. "Wish someone would take me to something like that."

"We're going to be going there to rob all the very rich guests, Harley. That'll be much more satisfying than paying for some god awful overpriced meal and some stupid dance with a bunch of snobby aristocrats."

Harley signed pathetically again.

"However, I don't think we have to arrive at the ball until late. So I think we can go out for a meal of our own beforehand. Does the Iceberg Lounge sound good? Their VIP section is probably the best choice since we're going to be on top of the most wanted list again after our little escapade today."

"Pengy's place? Of course! I love Pengy's place! I haven't been there since last year after that arms smuggling deal with Mistah J went bad, and Mistah J kinda tried to kill him with an ice pick," she said before laughing awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Penguin doesn't hold anything against you for that. He knows as much as anyone that insufferable maniac is responsible for his own insanity. I'll call and make reservations for our favorite table."

"Yay!" Harley shouted out joyously, hopping up and down on the couch. She then wrapped her arms back around Ivy's curvy frame. "You're so thoughtful, Pammie!"

"It's nothing, dear. I just thought we could do something nice for Valentine's Day."

"Does this mean I'm your valentine, Red?"

"Harley, you're always my valentine. You're the only person I care about. I've never given the antitoxins for my poisons to anyone else."

"I'm so lucky. I'm really glad you gave me that shot too, or else I wouldn't be able to do this…" Harley grabbed the back of Ivy's head and pulled her in until her green lips pressed firmly against her own. The two women's mouths slid into each other, and they both seemed to melt pleasurably into the kiss.

The kiss was a very long one. It also seemed to only intensify as it went on with both women moving and sliding their wet lips into each other's mouths with increasing enthusiasm. Their passion for each other seemed to have been completely rekindled. Finally, they pulled their lips back apart again. "_Harley…_ I've been dreaming of doing that again for months."

"_Me too, Red._" Ivy then pushed Harley down on the couch, crawled on top of her, and went in for several more intense and passionate kisses. She followed those up with a long string of short dart-like kisses that she planted all over Harley's cheeks, nose, and forehead, causing her to squeal in delight.

When she finally removed her lips from the blonde completely, she rested her forehead against Harley's. For a long while, they simply stared into each other's eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being able to be this close to each other again.

A rose colored blush suddenly appeared on Ivy's green cheeks as she noticed the pleasure emanating from Harley's well-endowed bosom being squeezed against her own sizable chest. For a moment, Ivy glanced down at Harley's cleavage through her half unbuttoned pajama top. "_Um,_ say, Harley, do you still have that baby-doll you mentioned earlier?"

"Nope. It's hidden in my closet in Mistah J's hideout. I'm sure he'll probably throw it out with all my stuff when he moves the hideout again. He always does."

Ivy seemed disappointed. "Maybe we could schedule in knocking over a Victoria's Secret tomorrow too."

"_He! He! He!"_ Harley giggled impishly. Suddenly, however, Ivy removed herself from Harley's arms and stood up. She then walked over to the kitchen, which had been retrofitted from the visitors' center's information booth.

"Hey, where ya goin'? I want more kissin' and snugglin'!" she pouted.

"I'm making dinner so we can go to bed early."

"Early?" Harley asked, sounding disappointed. "Yeah, right, you need enough sleep for the job tomorrow," she said before letting out a long sigh.

Ivy gave her a big devilish grin. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Harley giggled incessantly in response. "You're so naughty, Red!"

"Don't you know it," she said, winking at her lover.

To Be Continued


End file.
